Hana Hana no Mi
|granted =Allows the user to sprout body parts on surfaces |signature = |current =Ashoka |previous = }} The Hana Hana no Mi is a -type that allows its consumer to sprout any body parts on any surface they desire, turning the user into a Sprouting Human (芽吹く人間 Mebuku ningen). It was eaten by Ashoka, the of the Blooming Pirates. Unknown as to how and why, Ashoka ate the Devil Fruit in his past before being found on the island of Swanni. Despite losing his memories, he still showed to be very capable of using it, especially for his operations. Its powers were first shown in the ? chapter of Green Ocean, albeit very briefly. Its full powers weren't entirely shown until much later in the arc, where it was most prominently featured in Ashoka and Apostle's battle with General Whitetusk. Strengths and Weaknesses The Hana Hana no Mi, as shown by Ashoka, is a very powerful devil fruit that is very versatile, allowing Ashoka to sprout anything on a human body onto any surface as he pleases. Ashoka has stated that he doesn't need to see surfaces to sprout body parts, but rather he needs to know the location of the surface, as if he doesn't know, he will not have proper control of the part he has sprouted, or the possibility of sprouting it on thin air, which is something he cannot do. While Ashoka has displayed mastery over his own body, he is not able to move around his organs, or anything that is connected onto his body, but rather is able to sprout organs, of various sizes, within his body and then "add" them into his body system, which is something he only does within Body Arc. Not only is he able to sprout limbs and organs, he is capable of sprouting bones, something similar to what Shin and his devil fruit are able to do. Unlike Shin, however, Ashoka cannot rearrange his body structure, only add and delete what has been added. It allows him to achieve feats of extreme flexibility, increase his speed, and much more. The one thing he is not able to sprout that is found with his body are red and white blood cells. Due to the parts being sprouted are only limited to the user, Ashoka cannot sprout things that are not apart of his body. Such things include the fins of a Fishman, nor can he sprout things such as wings from a bird. However, despite only being able to create things from his body, he can essentially create clones of himself, or of others, by mixing portions of his body together to do so. He receives damage based on what has been injured, whether it's just a single hand sprouted, or a clone of his. While he does feel pain for the parts sprouted, the damage does not transfer over to his main body, not receiving any type of wound, but he can still feel the pain, as it is still there. Parts sprouted hold the same weaknesses that it would hold normally, such as a heart that has nothing attached to it, as it will eventually fail given time. This forces Ashoka to create a pathway for the organ to function properly, which has shown to take a bit of time. However, after the timeskip, Ashoka has gained a higher sense of the fruit's power and can perform these tasks in a much more rapid manner. In the hands of a person that is not too familiar with their own body and its functions, they become limited in what they can do, in fear that they may harm themselves if they were to try and create something within their body. In the hands of a doctor, like Ashoka, those limitations seem to disappear, as doctors should know their own body and what it does, as well as other people's bodies. This allows Ashoka to perform surgeries in a more precise manner, as he is fully aware of where organs and the like exist, being able to sprout replacements, or to "patch up" anything damaged. As shown within Body Arc, Ashoka is able to increase his muscle mass, thus increasing his physical power. Many have commented on it making his skin sturdier, capable of taking swords in a better manner, even to the point where he could break a weak sword without the usage of Busoshoku Haki. He has also gained a minor sense of controlling elements due to this devil fruit, albeit on a much smaller scale than a user of devil fruits such as the Mera Mera no Mi. By adding more lungs within his body, Ashoka is able to intake more air than the average human, allowing him to hold his breath for elongated periods of time, as well as sending large gusts of air from his body simply by exhaling. This fruit has also proven itself to be very much capable of sneak attacking people. Since the parts sprouted are almost instantaneous, those with very small reaction time are incapable of countering these instances. Ashoka himself has stated that being an assassin with this devil fruit is very simple, but he refuses to use it for such methods. Including what was stated above, the user suffers from the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Usage Trivia * Category:Yumoz Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit